


The Cousin of the Banshee

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adrien Agreste Redemption, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Redemption, Banshee Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bee Lydia Martin, F/F, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Redemption, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Lydia Martin are cousins, Multi, Protective Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Marinette is the cousin of Lydia Martin. Lydia, Stiles, and Jordan move to Paris, to spend some time with Lydia's cousin Marinette and Stiles' adoptive cousin Kagami.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Lydia Martin, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Cousin of the Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia, Stiles, and Parrish are in a threesome.  
> Stiles will be the new fox miraculous holder.  
> Lydia will be the new bee miraculous holder.

(Trixx's POV)

I was disappointed in Alya for not checking her facts over this Lila Rossi's lies. I was thinking about getting a new holder, and I sensed a mischievous force, entering Paris now, I realized that the mischief force will be my new holder and I should ask Marinette let that person be my new owner of the fox miraculous.

(Pollen's POV)

My queen, I'm very disappointed in her for the stunt, that she pulls as Miracle Queen, I wanted a new Queen that treats me with respect and never exposed me in front of many people, but suddenly I feel something in enter Paris, a new Queen and a worthy one of being my wielder. I need to let Marinette knows about, due to her being the new guardian of the miracle box.


End file.
